Series 2
The second season of the television series aired in 1986. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK as well as sixteen of them in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating all of the episodes for the US. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal bring disaster. # Cows/A Cow on the Line - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. # Saved from Scrap - Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. # Old Iron - Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. # Thomas and Trevor/A New Friend for Thomas - Trevor is bored, but is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbor. # Percy and the Signal - James and Gordon fool Percy into thinking there are such things as "backing signals". # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is having a hard time, so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Duck to do his work. # Percy and Harold/Percy Proves a Point - Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the harbour. # The Runaway - Thomas returns from the Works with a stiff handbrake that almost causes disaster when he runs away. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but soon wishes he had not. # Pop Goes the Diesel - A Diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. # Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed - Diesel blames Duck for making him look silly and vows to get revenge. # A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duck - Duck is chased by a goods train into a barber shop. # Better Late Than Never - Thomas is held up by repairs on the viaduct and Bertie gives him a hard time, until he breaks down. # Break Van/Donald and Douglas - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. # The Deputation - Percy is chosen to ask the Fat Controller not to send Donald and Douglas away. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. # Daisy - The new diesel railcar is fussy and rude. # Percy's Predicament - The trucks pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. # The Diseasel - A mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. # Wrong Road - Gordon is mistakenly sent onto Edward's Branch Line, and is harassed by Bill and Ben. # Edward's Exploit - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crankpin to bring some enthusiasts home. # Ghost Train/Percy's Ghostly Trick - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly. # Woolly Bear - Treacle, wind and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Characters introduced * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * The Spiteful Brakevan * Trevor * Harold * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Sam the Farmer (mentioned) Trivia * When first broadcasted in 1986 on Citv, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with the name board sequence featured in between. From 1987 onwards, the stories were then shown individually. They were also shown like this on Cartoon Network UK, ABC Kids and several VHS releases. * The Missing Coach was going to be an episode in this season, but it was cancelled and replaced by Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * In the Ukrainian narration, Ringo Starr's voice can still be heard in the background. * The Norwegian version credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian. * This was Ringo Starr's last season as narrator. * This was Robert D. Cardona's last season as producer. * From this season onwards, the trucks have molded faces. However in some episodes trucks can be seen with first season style faces. * This is the last season to feature all Railway Series stories. * Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he received his new shape after the accident with "The Flying Kipper". Category:Television Series